Butterfly Machines
by AubergineStorm
Summary: Sakura's POV. High School Fic. I managed to get myself involved with the school's most sought after heart throbs. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try a high school fic for Naruto, I always had liked high school fics. I know **Fever** has been most inactive lately and I'm soooo sorry about that! While waiting for that, read this and tell me what you think! Sasuke/Sakura/Neji. Bwahahahah!

* * *

I tugged lightly at my tie and smiled at myself in the mirror. I arrived in Konoha just yesterday, Father was posted here for work and naturally Mother and I had to follow. I was very unhappy about it and I made it clear to my parents. I hated leaving my friends behind even though Mother said I'd make new ones. I was originally reluctant to change schools but when mother showed me a brochure of the campus I was to study in, I was bought over. Taking my bag from the floor I made my way downstairs.

"Sakura! Are you going to eat breakfast?" My mother called from the kitchen.

"No, I drank milk." I replied, slipping into my shoes, "I'm leaving,"

The morning breeze was gentle and it made me smile. There were many shops along the street and I made it a point to explore them when I came back from school. I paused in front of a flower shop and peered in. There were several shouts from inside and I cringed when I heard a door slam. Turning to walk away, I froze upon hearing a girl's voice.

"We're closed in the mornings," she informed me. I turned around to smile.

"I was just looking."

She had ridiculously long blond hair which was tied up into a high pony tail but I couldn't look away from those gleaming blue eyes. She stared at me, up and then down.

"You go to Konoha High!" She exclaimed. I nodded slowly.

"I just moved here yesterday," I pointed to my house a few shops away. She grabbed my hand and nodded quickly.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino," she introduced as she dragged me along to keep up with her fast pace.

"Haruno Sakura," I smiled.

"Is your hair really pink?"

* * *

The school was huge. The entrance itself towered over me. I couldn't help but stare at the building. Ino took me to the General Office and she unloaded a whole pile of files on me, explaining what classes I was in.

"But you're in my class, so no problem!" She grinned.

"Are we already late?" I asked, looking around at the empty hallways.

"You're new, you're excused." She shrugged, "Besides, our teacher is always late. Always."

I followed obediently behind her as she led me to our class. Before she slid open the door, she turned to wink at me. The classroom was awfully noisy; everyone seemed to have something to do.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" A blond appeared in front of me. I took a step back and laughed.

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Go away Naruto, she doesn't have time for you." Ino snapped, swatting the boy in his face. He muttered something under his breath but refused to move.

"Okay, I'll start with the introductions." Ino tapped her chin.

"Oh, as you know, that's Naruto. He fails everything." Ino glared at him, but he ignored her. She glanced around the class.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. She's really shy and she stammers a lot, but she's really sweet. She's got a cousin in this school but he's older than us." She pointed to a girl sitting in the middle of the class. Her head was bent over her book and her dark bangs covered her pale eyes.

"That's Shikamaru, no need to know his surname. You don't need to show him any respect whatsoever." Ino huffed, pointing to a considerably handsome guy in the back. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail but from the way Ino stared at him; I guessed something was going on. I chose to keep quiet though. She carried on with more introductions till the teacher stepped in. He had snow white hair and a mask that almost covered his entire face. Ino pulled me to the seat next to her. I glanced around the class in interest, when my eyes fixed on a dark haired guy diagonally behind me. He had jet black hair that fell messily on the sides of his face, the rest of it was spiked carefully up. He had dark alluring eyes that seemed to catch every small detail. His jaw was hard and his lips, a thin line. My breath caught in my throat when he glanced up at me with his cold eyes. I turned to face the front immediately. I focused on what the teacher was trying to say.

To my absolute relief, the lessons being taught were almost the same as my old school. I did not have any problems with the lesson, except I was awfully distracted by that mask our teacher had on. I wondered what was below it. When the lesson was over, it seemed like it was a free period. The class was as noisy as anything again.

"Ino, I'm going to check out my locker. I want to put some stuff inside." I told her. She nodded cheerfully.

"Need me to follow you?"

I shook my head.

"It's just down the hallway on your right." She said.

"Thanks!"

* * *

The hallway was crowded with students from different levels. I hugged my books to my chest and walked slowly, drinking in my surroundings.

"245" I read off the slip of paper I was given. I peered at the nearest locker and walked down the aisle, looking for mine. I continued walking with my eyes on the lockers when I bumped into someone. My books scattered all over the floor.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, dropping to my knees to retrieve the books. My hand flew to my shoulder, it was throbbing uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked from above me. I looked up and my eyes widened. He had the palest eyes I'd ever seen in my life. His hair was long, almost like a girl, but I thought it fit him perfectly.

"I'm fine!" I laughed, gathering my books and standing up again. Looking at the locker next to me, I let out a squeal of happiness. It was my locker. I turned the knob and tugged at it, but it didn't bulge. I frowned, trying again. The third time I tried, I heard a quiet chuckle next to me. I turned to see the same guy standing next to me. His locker was right next to mine.

"Are you new?" He asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah," I smiled, forcing the locker open and stacking my books neatly, "I'm Haruno Sakura,"

"Hyuuga Ne-" he stopped when the shrill school bell sounded through the hallway.

"I've got to go, I'll see you around," I waved, running back to class. Hyuuga, could it be Hinata's cousin? When I reached the class, I asked Ino about it.

"He talked to you?" She gasped. I hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Wow. He hardly talks to anyone, but himself." She mused, "He's the best in literature in his level, he speaks English too perfectly."

I pondered on the thought before asking.

"Then what is he good at?" I pointed to the guy I was staring at before.

"Uchiha Sasuke? He's cute isn't he." Ino giggled, "Well, he's good at everything else."

* * *

_And I'm done! I hoped you liked it. I promise to update **Fever** as soon as I can! Review as usual._


	2. Chapter 2

_A **big thank you** to all those who reviewed! It made my day instantly and I just had to update quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

"There are so many!" I groaned. I was not allowed to go home until I chose a club to belong to, so says Ino.

"Oh just pick one, it's not as if you really have to go," Ino sighed, inspecting her nails. My head snapped up.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"No,"

I sighed, flipping through the pamphlets. The class was emptied a few hours ago; it was just me and Ino.

"What club are you in?" I asked curiously.

"The Beauty Club," She said proudly. I choked on my laughter.

"The what?" I laughed. She glared at me.

"The Beauty Club." She repeated. I decided not to ask again, judging by her expression.

"So... what do you do in this Beauty Club?" I asked slowly, not willing to make her any angrier despite how very tempting it was.

"We beautify ourselves." She said a matter-of-factly, "We paint nails and do our hair and make-up and..."

"Wow," I breathed, shocked a school even approved of such a club.

"Awesome isn't it!" She exclaimed. I patronized her and nodded. My eyes caught sight of one particular pamphlet.

"How about this? The baking club, it's twice a week. On Wednesdays and Fridays, it looks fun!" I smiled, silently reading the rest of the details.

"Ew," Ino scrunched up her nose. I stood up from my chair, holding the pamphlet.

"It's Wednesday today; they'll be in the kitchen how right?" I asked, still looking at the pamphlet.

"Uh huh, so?"

"I think I've found the club I'm going to join," I smiled. Ino shook her head sadly.

"Fine go, I expect something nice to eat every week, don't kill me." She waved her hand in the air. I grinned, letting myself out of the classroom. As the brochure Mother had showed me portrayed, the school was indeed big. In fact, it was huge. I walked through countless of hallways until I decided I was lost. I paused in front of the hall, if I was correct; I was just about in the middle of the school. There were sharp sounds of wooden swords clashing coming from inside. I walked over to the door and grinned. It was the Kendo Club; I remember seeing it in the many pamphlets Ino got for me.

I peered into the hall to see a whole lot of boys clad in Kendo suits, wielding long wooden swords. I thought it was an awfully manly sport. I spotted the Hyuuga guy I was talking to during free period, so he's in Kendo. He seemed to realize I was staring at me, for he turned slightly to glace at me. I waved. He said something to his friend and began to walk over to me.

"Hello!" I chirped.

"You're not supposed to be watching us practise." He said, ignoring my salutation. His face was indifferent.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't know," I smiled, a little taken back, "You look nice in that suit thing."

I turned to resume my hunt for the kitchen.

"Haruno," I heard him say. I turned and tilted my head.

"Do you need something?" he asked his face still indifferent. How does one go about being so serious?

"I was looking for the kitchen, strange I ended up here." I laughed. He closed the door behind him and walked in front of me. I stood there, a bit confused.

"I'll take you there," he said, simply.

"Oh! You don't have to; I can find it by myself." I gasped, catching up with him. He ignored me.

"Thank you," I said quickly. He was tall; I only came up to his nose. He walked in long strides, his eyes very focused.

"You are joining the Baking Club?" he asked suddenly, not looking at me once.

"Yeah, it looks interesting," I smiled at the pamphlet. He did not talk to me after that and we continued to walk in silence. I thought he was really nice for bringing me to the kitchen, but it was strange the way he was so quiet. Was he always like this? I should ask Ino about it. We stopped in front of a room that was emitting a delicious scent.

"Thank you," I said again, "I'll see you around!" I said to his turned back. I proceeded to open that door but stopped when he spoke.

"I'll hold you to that,"

I smiled and let myself in.

"Hi, I'd like to join the Baking Club?" I asked uneasily, looking around the kitchen. There were about eight tables with their own individual oven and all the appliances needed. It was quite a sight. Every table had two students working, all expect one. It was Hinata.

"You must be new," the teacher smiled, "I'm Kurenai-sensei, grab an apron and join us. You can partner with Hinata, we're making cookies."

That was easy, I thought. I took an apron from the cupboard and pulled it on. The girl with bangs came up to me and smiled.

"H-hello, you're w-working with m-me,"

"Please help me; I'm completely new to this." I smiled back. She nodded quickly, taking me to our table. I liked her almost immediately.

"D-did my cousin b-bring you h-here?"

* * *

"I'm home!" I announced, kicking off my shoes and arranging them neatly by the side.

"How was the first day?" I heard mother ask, she was watching television.

"It was... nice," I hesitated.

"That's good," she replied. I made my way upstairs, removing my tie on the way. It was nice. I made new friends, joined a club, made some edible cookies.

What wouldn't be nice about that?

* * *

I met Ino the next morning and let her try the cookies I made the previous day after reheating them in the oven.

"They're good," she munched, "Are you trying to make me fat?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Was it fun?" Ino asked, taking another cookie.

"What was?"

"The Club, obviously,"

"Oh, it was. Hinata is an awesome baker,"

"Hinata?"

"Yup, she's really nice you know."

"It's a bit annoying to talk to her, she keeps stammering."

"That's because she knows you're always thinking bad of her,"

"Did she say that?"

"Nope, I did."

"Whatever,"

I was quite proud of myself for remembering where the classroom was. Taking my seat, I doodled on my note pad while waiting for the teacher. Apparently we were having Biology first; the teacher had frighteningly long, white hair. He spoke really loudly and had most exaggerated expressions. I liked Jiraiya-sensei.

"We are going to work in partners today, so everyone! Partner up!" He announced. I glanced at Ino but she was with Shikamaru. I saw her mouth a 'sorry' and she made a face at her partner after that.

"You must be new," The teacher said over my head. I ducked. He burst into a roaring laughter.

"You and Uchiha," he nodded, pointing at Uchiha Sasuke. I took one look at his face and saw the displeasure of being my partner. I sat down next to the Uchiha and kept silent. I decided I wasn't going to say anything until he did. But for the entire hour, he didn't even snort. He worked quickly and efficiently, it was almost as if he was ignoring my being there. I worked on my own, glancing around the class once in a while. I saw Ino hit Shikamaru hard on his head; Hinata seemed to be helping the boy named Kiba. Everyone was talking, everyone except us.

"The answer for this one would have to be protein am I right?" I asked my partner cheerfully. He didn't even spare me a glance, neither did he say anything. Instead he pushed his perfectly crisp worksheet at me and got up to leave the classroom. I was offended, but oddly intrigued. I took his worksheet and read through it. I knew all the answers as my old school was one topic ahead, he had gotten all of them right. Looks like he didn't have a partner because he just didn't need one. Finishing off my worksheet, I handed in his with mine.

"How's the Uchiha?" Jiraiya-sensei asked me.

"He's nice," I lied, smiling.

* * *

_Now, make another of my day and review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

I crouched over my desk and began to doodle on my notebook; I had free time before the next period. Ino said we were in the same class but she conveniently left out the fact that I took different subjects from her and wasn't in all her classes. I chewed on my lower lip and dragged my pen across the book. Someone sat in front of me and leaned over my table, examining my silly sketch. I looked up slowly, a smile growing on my lips.

"Naruto, right?" I tilted my head. He flashed me a grin and nodded quickly.

"You're new, how is Konoha High?" He leaned even closer to stare at me. I laughed nervously and backed away, just slightly.

"It's nice. It's rather big, much bigger than my old school." I smiled.

"You're in the baking club?" He seemed to ignore my previous statement.

"Yeah..." I cocked an eyebrow.

"You know Hinata then?" He asked eagerly. I was just about to mention that she was my partner, but I paused and glared at him.

"What do you want with her?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. His eyes widened in alarm and held his hands up defensively.

"Nothing! She's a great cook isn't she?" He giggled. I maintained my stare as I scrutinized his embarrassed expression. A hand slammed onto my desk and I stiffened.

"He's her boyfriend," a crazed voice laughed. I looked up at the boy and pointed at him in horror.

"Is that face paint?" I asked. He seemed to recoil in the same shock that stunned me. Though, he did look quite offended.

"This," he gasped, touching his cheek, "is family tradition!" I let out a giggle.

"Kiba what are you doing here," Naruto rolled his blue eyes. Kiba, huh.

"Just making sure you don't scare the new girl away," Kiba grinned.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." I said politely, closing my notebook. Naruto let out a low whistle and clapped his hands in glee.

"So you sit with Sasuke in Biology huh. Must be tough," Naruto sympathized.

"You don't like him?" I blinked.

"Like him? Hell no! I love him! I met him when we were really, really, really young and he's this major pain in the ass. He likes to act all cool when he's actually not. He thinks just because he's an Uchiha he gets to do anything and everything he wants and he rarely has time for me anymore he's always studying and everything. He thinks he such a big shot an-"

"Wow... He really likes him." I whispered to Kiba.

"Tell me about it." Kiba rolled his eyes, "Sasuke is a major pain in the ass, and he does think he's really cool."

"He's good at Biology," I added.

"He's good at everything," The both guys said in unison. I laughed.

"Hold on," I said suddenly, "You're Hinata's boyfriend?"

Naruto blushed.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I unloaded by books into my locker. Naruto and Hinata, who would have thought? Such a sweet little girl with such a... well, I didn't know quite how to put it. It was rather sweet though, Naruto looked pretty desperately in love with her anyway. I ran a hand through my hair and headed for the cafeteria, Ino was probably already waiting for me. From the corner of my eye I spotted a familiar face and I paused.

"Hello!" I called out, waving at Hinata's cousin, the boy that brought me to the kitchen. I realized I still didn't know his name, how terrible of me. He was walking with a girl that looked his age. Her hair was tied up in tight buns while she permitted her fringe to fall loosely over her forehead. He glanced in my direction and motioned to the girl to walk over. I grinned at him.

"Hello!" I said again.

"This is TenTen, my partner," his deep voice held this alluring sense of authority. I smiled at TenTen and smiled.

"Partner? That's so cute!" I exclaimed. She flushed a deep shade of red.

"I meant work partner. I do all my projects with her." He said simply. TenTen laughed nervously.

"I'll catch you later Neji," she said, giving me a smile before hurrying off. I frowned at him.

"You didn't stop her," I said.

"Yes, that serves as a problem?" He questioned. I stared at his patient face and sighed, shaking my head lightly.

"Oh, give me a second." I opened my locker quickly and retrieved the cookies that I wrapped.

"Here, for bringing me to the kitchen and all." I smiled, "I made it this morning, and it's still fresh. If it isn't you have the right to complain!" I added quickly. He hesitated but took the cookies.

"I'll see you around," I waved, "Neji."

* * *

"Where were you?" Ino whined at my arrival.

"Sorry I was caught up," I apologized, turning to look at Shikamaru who was seated next to the blond. His gazed fixed on mine.

"Uh, hi,"

He nodded.

"Alright girl, information time," Ino drummed her fingers impatiently on the table to get my attention.

"It completely slipped my mind, I'm sorry. Our cultural festival is next week. And we're doing this Western Stall, we've got cooks, and waitresses, namely yours truly. We've got everything, but an advertisement to lure customers." She said quickly, pausing only to emphasize her role.

"Uh huh,"

"We need you to do the advertisement," Ino said slowly.

"Oh, sure!" I grinned.

* * *

I was given one notice, just one. I wasn't told what the advertisement was, I foolishly didn't ask either. Next week had arrived faster than I could imagine and the next thing I knew, I was in the girl's bathroom arguing with Ino.

"But you never told me about this!" I cried, pulling away.

"Hold still Sakura!" She grunted, grabbing the zipper.

"No! I refuse! NO!" I groaned. Zipping the zipper successfully, Ino took a step back to examine me. She flashed me the thumbs-up sigh. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm not leaving the cubical. Not dressed as... I don't even know what I'm dressed as!" I exclaimed, attempting to throw my hands in the air but was constricted by the costume.

"It's a tomato sauce bottle," Ino clapped her hands, "I searched it up."

"I'm a sauce?" I moaned. It was hot and extremely uncomfortable in the suit.

"Now, go out there and get some customers!" Ino shoved me out of the cubical. I stared at my reflection in the mirror in horror. I was indeed a sauce. I had a cap and all, not to mention the informative ingredient list right on my butt. I saw my head protruding out of a tomato sauce bottle and my legs stuck out from the bottom rather unsightly.

"You owe me; I hope I don't see anyone I know." I took a deep breath and left the toilet, Ino grinning with satisfaction right behind me.

I found myself the object of everyone's fascination as soon as I walked into the hallway. It was jam packed with students running in different directions. I felt rather fat in the throng of people. I swore to kill Ino after this festival. I would carefully plot her death, a slow but sure one. Prolonged agony, she will suffer.

"Come visit our Western Food stall!" I heard myself screaming at the top of my lungs, adding to the noise in the hallway. Ino was already gone, but her death can wait. I had a job to do.

"Come visit our Western Food stall!" I yelled, squeezing through the crowd with great difficulty. A girl ran past me, squealing an apology. I was completely knocked off my feet. I fell to the floor with a thud, the horrid costume weighing me down. I let out a grunt as I tried to pull myself back up.

"Who made this stupid costume anyway," I muttered under my breath. My heart raced as heads started to turn, someone burst into a giggle. My eyes landed on his indifferent expression in the crowd, Uchiha Sasuke. Perfect, he was present just to make a laughing stock out of me. A strong hand gripped my arm and hulled my up in one swift jerk. I gasped at the motion. Eyes wide I found myself staring at Hyuuga Neji, my face just inches away from him. The laughter died down and after a few seconds of staring at the situation, the whispers started.

"Oh this is just brilliant." I mumbled. Turning to look in Sasuke's direction I felt heat rise to my cheeks as he was no where to be found. There was something about the indifferent expression he gave me that unnerved me.

* * *

Review and make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned back on my seat and watched the crowd flood to the stall like a wave of destruction. Ino had a smile plastered on her face the entire time she was serving the hungry customers; I knew that after today she'd have a lot of things to say. I was free of that moronic outfit that Ino had previously forced me into, I was also free of all duties. Ino promised to let me roam after I was done humiliating myself in front of the entire school.

"Aren't you leaving?" Ino turned to spare me a glance before screaming for order at the counter. I stifled a laugh.

"I'll take a walk, would you like anything?" I offered.

"Yes, anything without ketchup." She groaned. Hopping off my chair, I squeezed my way out of the class into the hallway.

"Sakura!" someone chirped. I swung around to see Naruto grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly. I hesitated before replying.

"Why wouldn't I be?" My eyes widened.

"Eh... I heard you fell in the middle of the hallway. Right about here! And everyone was staring at you! And, and, and Hyuuga Neji helped you up! Everyone is talking about it! Didn't you know?" Naruto rattled on as I felt my heart lurch. Naruto stopped awkwardly and stammered as he tried desperately to take back what he said. I book a deep breath and laughed.

"I just fell, Naruto; it's not like a broke my leg. And it's just Neji, what's the big deal? Why is everyone talking about it?"

He paused to stare at me for a moment.

"What do you mean it's just Neji?" Naruto waved his hands dramatically in the air, "He's hardly ever nice to people."

"What like Sasuke?" I joked, stepping back to avoid being slapped by Naruto's hands. I bumped into someone but before I could apologize, the person spoke up first.

"Naruto, follow me." His crisp voice thundered next to my ear. I stiffened as I saw Naruto's colour drain.

"It's my turn already?" He laughed nervously. I could feel Sasuke's breath on my ear; it sent shivers down my entire body. He smelt of mint with a hint of starch from his uniform. I stepped forward to create distance between the both of us. I fought the urge to look behind me as Naruto followed Sasuke off to where ever they were headed. I sighed to myself as I walked down the hallway. The sea of students served as a great distraction. I headed over to Hinata's side where they were baking cookies.

"Hinata!" I chirped, "They smell delicious." I watched as she blushed a deep red and asked if I would like one. I nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll take the white chocolate chip and I'll pack a chocolate chip on for Ino," I smiled. She nodded and bent over to retrieve paper bags for my cookies.

"H-have you seen Naruto?" she asked curiously. It was my turn to flush.

"Ah, yeah, sure." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as she watched me quietly, "He left with Sasuke to do something."

"Is everything a-alright?" She asked again with concern. I nodded quickly, too quickly. Looking for something else to do, I searched my pocket for loose change.

"Oh, no! It's on me," she smiled sweetly.

"No, I couldn't!" I rejected her offer as I continued fishing out change. I knew she couldn't say no to anyone, and I liked it that way. She should be rewarded for the delicious cookies that she bakes.

"I have some spare time, would you like to sit down with me?" I asked casually. She nodded with delight.

"Take a seat first, I'll make some tea."

Obeying, I settled down on one of the table sets. Hinata placed the cups carefully on the table as she sat opposite me.

"Business on Ino's side is absolutely crazy," I started, "How are you doing?"

"O-oh, that's good to hear. We've a-already sold out our f-first three batches. We've o-only one left." She said proudly. I nodded and took a bite out of my cookie.

"Hinata..." I paused, "What's Sasuke like?"

She seemed taken aback at my question, I didn't blame her.

"He's q-quite difficult to t-talk to," she laughed. I pondered on the thought while munching quietly on my cookie.

"C-could it be that Sakura-chan l-likes Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked suddenly. I recoiled at the question and flushed.

"What? No. No. I was just being curious," I answered quickly.

* * *

I found myself roaming around alone, as planned before. I glanced around my surroundings cautiously. I managed to rid myself of the mass of students but... I wasn't very sure where I was heading towards. I paused in front of a door that said 'ROOF'. Pondering on it for a moment, I opened the door and followed the steps up. When I opened another door, I was greeted with a strong gust of wind. My hands dropped to my shirt in embarrassment even though there was no one in sight on the roof. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I grinned.

Finally!

Somewhere quiet.

I ran to the edge of the roof and leaned over the railing, sucking in a breath of fresh air. Laughing, I peered down and saw the student body roaming around the grounds. I gasped when someone accidently let go of their balloon. It was floating up, I thought with glee. Right to me!

As the balloon soared upwards, I leaned over the railing as much as my center of balance would allow me. I reached out to catch the string when someone grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged at me with a force that sent me hurling to the floor. I let out a cry of surprise, wincing as I hit the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard him growl. I squinted up at him, my assaulter. Even with the sun in my eyes, I managed to see his fiery red eyes glaring down upon me. I pulled myself up and took a step back from him. Sasuke's jaw was taunt and his eyes were narrowed. I opened my mouth to say something, maybe to protest his rough manhandling with me. Nothing came out.

"What are you doing here," He asked, his voice low and angry, "Didn't you see the 'Do not enter' sign."

"But..." I started, hesitating when he glared at me, "Then what are you doing here?"

I heard him suck in a deep breath. Was that a sigh of frustration? What did I do? What was he doing here then? He didn't have to send me flying to the floor... All I wanted was that balloon...

I stood before him, uneasy and unsure of what to do. My hands felt rubbery and useless, I wasn't sure if I should stuff them into my pockets. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and turned to leave.

"Let's go." He said, giving me no option.

"O-okay," I complied, trailing after him.

We walked down the stairs in silence, our footsteps creating loud echoes in the enclosed area. Sasuke gripped the handle of the door and began to open it when we heard voices from the other side.

"Yes, students have been hiding up here to skip lessons and do all sorts of stuff..."

"We want to lock up this area to..."

My eyes widened in dismay, teachers! I looked up at Sasuke as he pulled his hand away from the handle as if he was being scorched. I watched the handle press down and I held my breath. We were going to get caught. Before I could see anything else, Sasuke swung me to the other side of the door and covered me with his body. I held my breath, my eyes fixed on his collar bone. Sasuke had a death grip on my right wrist but I could barely feel it. I saw the door open as it advanced on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke glanced behind him for a brief second and crushed me onto the wall. I squirmed, unsure of what I should do. His head dropped slowly till his lips were at my ear. I shivered as his hair tickled my face.

"Don't," he said in a low whisper, "move."

My head spun around in dazed circles. I could smell him again, that hint of mint and that faint scent of starch from his uniform. I felt him pressed against me. I could feel the hardness of his chest and I definitely felt the overbearing aura he proved to emit. The teachers seem to walk up the stairs. I held my breath, hoping they wouldn't turn around and see us in such a compromising situation. I hoped no one would ever see us in this position. Sasuke lifted himself slowly off me, reaching for the door handle to keep us hidden. He let it go and recoiled when someone pulled the door shut. I shut my eyes.

"Uchiha." Someone said, controlled.

Sasuke released his hard grip on my wrist and glared at the person.

"Hyuuga."

* * *

**Ugh, finally updated after forever!**

Sorry I took so long!

Drop me a review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes widened at the sight at Neji before I relaxed slightly. Oh thank god, it was just Neji. I opened my mouth to say hi but I had second thoughts when I realized that neither of them was talking and that there seemed to be a rather tense atmosphere around the three of us.

"They're going to be back down in a few," Neji broke the silence, his voice smooth and controlled. I shifted awkwardly.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sasuke replied shortly before brushing past the Hyuuga and walking out the door. I flashed Neji an uneasy smile and hurried after Sasuke.

I tried to keep up with Sasuke but I have a minor fear of steps. I must be the only one, but when I'm walking down steps, I feel like my legs might forget the momentum and eventually send me tumbling to my death. My hand slid over the railings as I tried to walk faster.

"Don't fall. I'm in no mood to carry you anywhere." Sasuke said suddenly. Taken aback at his sudden statement, I tripped over and grasped the railing with all my life. I stopped and let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke looked up at me bent over the railing for a moment before continuing down the steps. I heard him exit from the door and soon, he was way out of my sight. I ran a hand through my hair and shivered slightly. I could barely comprehend the past fifteen minutes and decided against even trying.

* * *

The day after the festival, I heard whispers that I was in fact the human sauce lumbering around the hallways. It was not nearly as embarrassing the day after, but it was still bad enough. I pressed my right cheek on my desk and stared out the window at other students having their physical exercise classes outside. They were running on the tracks in groups of six and they looked just like ants from where I was seated. The abrupt screaming from the left side of the field caught my attention and I realized that students practicing their high jumps. A rather intriguing sport I've always wanted to try, I just wasn't suited for running. Focusing my attention at the guy who was up next for the jump, I squinted. I jerked back suddenly when I realized that it was Uchiha Sasuke. I felt my cheeks grow hot when I thought about the incident the day before. Shaking my head vigorously, I continued to peer curiously. He started off in a little run and just before he reached the pole, he leaped up and his back curved beautifully over the metal, missing it by an alarming amount. The pole was clearly way too low for him. Sasuke walked off the cushion nonchalantly while the girls in his class started to scream.

He really was quite amazing.

I turned my head to face away from the window and found myself staring at Ino. She was filing her nails. She glanced at me for a moment, before cocking her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "just wondering whom you were staring at." She laughed.

I crinkled my nose.

"Hey Ino, do you know where I was yesterday?" I found myself asking.

"What?" She mouthed.

"You heard me," I said, my voice deadpan.

"No. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes.

Yes, why was I asking that? It's not going to make me feel any better knowing that no one else knows about that incident. It didn't matter at all because every time I thought of Sasuke, his dark brooding eyes pierced me in my head and I felt sick inside. But it wasn't the bad kind of sick, yet it wasn't the good kind. In fact, I think I'm not making any sense at all.

Classes on Tuesdays were draggy and long. You could almost hear everyone snoring mentally through Shizune-sensei's lectures and then there were the tortured groans from the class as Gai-sensei displayed an unmatched sense of enthusiasm for Physics. After going through nine days of school, I quickly realized that I only saw Sasuke in Biology. Not that it matters to me; it was merely a casual observation. I had about three hours to kill before my next class started. I unloaded all my books into my locker, grabbed my file and my essay and made my way to the library.

The library fascinated me. It was rows and rows of endless information categorized for anyone who paid any attention to it. I settled myself at an empty desk and looked around. There were people sleeping on their books, others were studying and most were, of course, reading. I began to immerse myself in my history essay and was doing great until I felt someone standing next to me. Looking up slowly, my eyes fixed on Neji's pale ones.

"Can I join you?" He asked, "All the tables are filled."

"Y-yes, of course!" I said quickly, clearing my mess of papers into a neat stack. Neji sat himself opposite me and opened his book. He was then silent, his eyes scanning the pages of the book, engrossed. I looked back at my essay and picked up my pen but for the life of me I couldn't remember exactly what I was writing about. I was completely stuck. My mind kept wandering back to the incident with Sasuke and how it must have looked to Neji and the fact that Neji was sitting right opposite me being all silent was not helping at all. I don't even know why I'm so affected by it.

"You haven't written a single thing since I've sat down. Am I distracting you?" Neji's voice broke into the relentless ramblings of my mind and my head snapped up at attention.

"No! No not at all…" My voice trailed off as I stared at my essay. I could see the words but they didn't make any sense to me.

"Um…" I started, "about yesterday,"

I paused to look at him but his eyes never left the pages of his book.

"I hope you don't get the wrong idea, we were not doing anything weird." I explained.

"It doesn't concern me," Neji replied, "Why are you explaining yourself to me?"

"I don't know." I blinked and laughed nervously.

We sat in silence for the next hour or so before he excused himself and left. I never finished that essay.

* * *

I lay in bed that night, cuddling a big rabbit plush toy. I had finished all the pudding in the fridge, much to mothers' dismay, lost my appetite for dinner and decided to turn in early. I closed my eyes and prepared for sleep when my phone buzzed a message tone. Reaching under my pillow, I opened the message in the dark. It was Ino.

_(The school is organizing a field trip for everyone in the level. I think we're going to some gross nature exploration thing. I'm only going if you go.)_

_Haha I'm definitely going, just to see you suffer._

_(I knew you'd say that. Shika is going too, so I guess that makes the three of us. It's a about two weeks from now. We're travelling by train if I remember correctly; remind me to get the form for us tomorrow.)_

_Oh is he now?~ Yes, I will._

_(What's that supposed to mean!)_

_Nothing. Ino, if you had an awkward situation with me, would you talk things out?_

_(Of course. Why are you asking?)_

_Nothing. Thank you! Goodnight, see you tomorrow._

(…_OK, goodnight)_

All right, that's settled. I am going to talk to Sasuke about… What do I talk to him about?


End file.
